Such catch mechanisms are disclosed in German patent applications Nos. 1,064,562 and 1,179,282.
According to German patent application No. 1,064,562 the pivot of the catching lever consists of a separate metal rivet which is fixed to the housing and which is surrounded with a separate metal sleeve. The braking means coacting with the catching lever consists of a separate spring washer.
Similarly according to German patent application No. 1,179,282 the pivot of the catching lever consists of a metal pin held by a cotter. The braking means coacting with the catching lever consists of a leaf spring which, by reacting upon a washer arrested by the above cotter, urges the catching lever against the upper surface of the housing or body of the electrical apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to simplify the making and assembling of the catch mechanism. Another object of this invention is to silence the function of said mechanism by suppressing as many metal pieces as possible.